I'm Not Broken Yet
by xXInsaneLunaticXx
Summary: Brock Lesnar F5'd CM Punk, but oh- that was only where it had started. Through a series of critical events, not only will Punk find out what exactly was in store for himself, but he would also find out that his non-beliefs for the Supernatural will soon turn on him as well. *SLASH IN LATER CHAPTERS! GORE IN FEW CHAPTERS!* In Punk's POV
1. Where It All Begins

**Here comes the pain.**

**I feel the pain.**

**Please...**

**Make it stop!**

* * *

I woke up in my hotel bed and glanced over at the clock, it had been only six in the morning and I feel asleep at four. I looked back up at the ceiling and stared at it for the longest amount of time... I didn't feel like getting out of bed.

Me, CM Punk, Phil Brooks, did not want to get out of bed.

I was terrified. No... not even that could have described what I felt. I was in a mood that mixed terrified with pissed off... never had I been such a way before. I gripped the covers and closed my eyes painfully, arcing my back from the night before.

June seventh, two-thousand and thirteen. It marked my return and it marked the day after Payback. I had supposedly won against Alberto Del Rio, only for a countout victory. Sure, would have liked to pin him or something like that... but.. it's not what I was so tense about. It's about what happened after my match. The return of another Paul Heyman guy... Brock Lesnar.

I have never crossed paths with Lesnar before in my life. Never bothered to, never wanted to... but he came after me and hurt me, it made me nervous just thinking about it.

[June 7th, 2013. -:- PM]

I grunted as I limped my way back to my locker room, I refused to have medical help and I just wanted to watch Chicago have yet another win in hockey. I ignored everyone so they couldn't see the obvious pain I was in, and I stumbled into my locker room, a sly grin spreading across my face. I stumbled over to my bag and rummaged through it, and I jumped almost ten feet in the air once I heard a door slam and lock... I knew the door was the one to my locker room. There was complete silence throughout the room, and when I felt breathing down my neck, I could feel all the hairs on the back of it stand up. I could collapse right there, my heart was racing and I was sure I could not take the pressure. I decided to act strong, and when I move just once muscle, I felt nothing else but the wall next. There was a tight grip on my newly grown hair and after that, I was sure my face connected with the wall a few times after that. I let out a painful yelp and after I was let go, I fell in front of the wall in utter defeat. What the hell was wrong with me? I heard a soft laughter, replaced by words.

"Yer weak..." is what the voice said. I winced at the pain shooting throughout my body and that's when I felt another tight grip on my hair, pulling me up and turning me around to face my attacker.

Brock Lesnar.

I frowned even more at the sight of his chipmunk face. I could tell he was reading my eyes, so what was the next thing that happened? A fist connecting to my gut. I coughed a bit and glared at the beast... what did he want with me? He leaned in close and grinned.

"Weak lil' shit, that's what ya are. Wanna know why I am after yer sorry lil' ass?"

I didn't respond. No, I didn't want to know why he was after my 'sorry little ass'. I wanted him out of my face and out of my locker room. I swear, he could tell the cockiness rising in me, because the next thing that scrambled my guts around was his knee. I cringed in pain, letting my face show only a percentage of what pain I was actually in.

"Not a good enough answer, bitch." he slammed me against the wall, but kept the firm grip on my thick hair, though shifting his hand where I could now see it if I glanced up. With my head connecting with the wall, I let out another noise of pain. I was trying to hide it, I really was. You try having your hair gripped by Brock Lesnar and being assaulted at the same time.

I let out a soft groan as I shifted a bit, "... n-not really... your... voice annoys me.." I tried to insult him. I never had anything against the guy before, but he had things against me. I could hear his laughter, and I could feel his hand constantly gliding along my throat... this was not a good situation at all.

"Nice answer... ya are mer stubborn than I thought. 'Xactly why I like you." did I just hear him right? He... liked me?

"Freak." I spat out at him. I knew the insult was worthless, but he began to scratch my neck, threatening to claw it if I said another word that was out of line.

"Lemme talk, bitch." my new nickname. A female dog. Fabulous, "'m gonna make this easy fer ya... if ya want answers, yer not gon' have to go to Heyman fer 'em. Look out fer 'em, though... don't expect to drop from his group 'n' get off the hook, alright? Even though me attacking ya right now is at my will, who's to say me attackin' ya wasn't Paul's idea? Eh? Think 'bout that. The hint I'm givin' ya now through this is to not think ya are stronger and bigger than me. I'm the dominate one, got that? Why I will continue to call you bitch. Watch yer back... watch her arms... watch yer legs... watch yer ass... I'm after ya and gotcha set on my prey list. Ya don' wanna be on my prey list."

I raised an eyebrow, "So... intimidating, you are. A seven-year-old voice and you're a dog that can't bark..." Lesnar leaned in to my face.

"I can bite, though... wanna say somethin' else?"

"Your breath stinks." that was it.

He threw me to the floor and came down with me, he pinned my arms to the ground with his knees and he started to punch me in the face. He was aiming specifically for spots that couldn't be broken, but oh did it hurt. He even threw in an elbow to my head. Was I in pain? Hell yes. Did I show it? Hell no. I smiled weakly up at him and he got up. I let out a small breath, thinking it was all over and that's when his foot connected with my back. Over and over, I cringed in pain and the kicks only got harder. I knew he wasn't going to stop, I knew he wanted something. Revenge, yes. At the moment? I had no idea. I screamed the word 'stop' and he automatically did. I looked up at him with my olive eyes and he looked back down at me. We stared at each other until he stormed off, unlocking the door and opening it. Next thing I heard, it was a slam.


	2. Believe In The Shield

I was already dressed up and ready to go for my morning jog, I had convinced myself to get out of bed so I could at least exercise and eat. I was in pain, yes, but I couldn't let that bother me. I was the Best in the World. I never let anything or anyone bother me without me bothering it back. And that's what I planned to do. I would come into contact with my friend Heyman after the jog and ask him what the deal with Brock was. Had Heyman really sent him out to complete demolish me? I shivered a bit, and I remember the beast's words from last night.

_"Don't expect to drop from his group and get off the hook."_

It made me kind of nervous, but, I promised myself I would not get too much into it. I was already in the hotel lobby as I neatly placed my headphones over my head, and turned on my music to make every noise around me blocked out from my world. He started my jog out of the hotel and looked around, hopefully with the way I decided to go, I could find a park to aim for and jog in. I never liked jogging in an actual city itself. You know how lost I would be if I did? I had done it once, cringed and was lost for an hour or two before I finally returned to the hotel in one piece. As I started my jog off again in the left direction, after a few minutes, I was struck by an unfitting feeling. I looked around and stopped, and I could see no one around. I knew someone was following me, but I couldn't put sight on the proof if anyone was. Then, I spotted something. I pulled back my beats and turned my music off, focusing all my attention to a black van. I didn't see any car but it, and it was a pretty good distance behind me. Maybe I shouldn't have been worried, but when I saw it take off straight for where I was, that's whenever my eyes widened and slowly started to step back. I gulped and turned around completely but before I could run, I heard the car come to a stop beside me and I heard the side door to it open. I started off in a sprint but hands latched onto my hood and yanked me into the car. The hands went to cover my mouth and all I could watch is a tall, muscular man close the door and turn his attention to me. My eyes widened as I recognized who it was, and it happened to be Roman Reigns! Though if that was him... I glanced over to who was holding my hands behind my back and holding my mouth shut, and it was Dean Ambrose. I quickly snapped my head away from my mouth being covered.

"What the fuck is this?! Why the fuc-"

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" I heard the man behind me spit out as he slammed by head into the floor of the van. I let out a small groan as my head still ached, and after hearing a few whispers, I was shifted around until I was held in a full nelson by Reigns. We all shifted as the van took off, and my eyes widened in terror.

"Where-"

"Shut up!" I got a slap to the face and I growled, Ambrose was a man never to be reckoned with, and when he wanted something, he got it any way he wanted, "We were given special orders to bring you to a certain location." I saw him tilt his head and look at me in disgust, then, he turned his head to the driver, who must have been Rollins, "The fuck do you think they want him for? My god, he's so goddamn ugly with his new look it makes me wanna throw up."

I growled, "I look better than you, shit for brains!" yet another slap, and this time, it was a hard one.

"We do what we do for money. And for justice. You need to be taught what justice is." I rolled my eyes.

"Then power bomb me in the fuckin' ring. Get all these rumors that what I had to do with hiring you three out of my neck." this made all three of them laugh, and I hissed out in disapproval.

"Listen, Punk," another voice. Reigns. I rolled my eyes, "We do what we do and we like it. If you are uncomfortable with those rumors still, that's just what makes it better."

"No, it's what makes you three assho-" there was a sudden stop. Rollins turned around from the drivers seat and nodded.

"We're here. What did he say after this?"

"The fuck if I know," the snobby tone raising up in Ambrose's voice was highly agitating, "Drop 'em off in the building, Reigns." the smaller of the bunch went over to open the door, and even with my constant struggles and trying to escape, Reigns had me in a tighter lock and he dragged me to the door of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. I gulped and once he knocked on the door, I heard a click. The door was opened by the taller man, and before I knew it, I was thrown on the floor and the door closed behind me. I gasped and I got up, running over to the door to try to open it, but it seemed to be locked. I backed up and threw myself at it, only to yelp in pain and plop down onto the hard floor, cringing and holding my arm in pain.


	3. Manikins

I cringed for a few minutes on, then I got up and looked around, why would they bring me here? Still holding my arm, I slowly walked more into the warehouse and that is when the idea smacked me upside the head... why were the lights on? Surely this warehouse wasn't abandoned. As I walked farther on I spotted a door. I slowly went up to it and opened it, peeking my head through it before slipping my way into it. I then found myself in a weird room, a basement it looked like. I paused for a second and looked around before calling out, "Hello..?" I stood there for a longer time.

Nothing.

I sighed and made my way through the basement, coming up some stairs and whenever I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. I backed up and sat down on the stairs, my thoughts racing over my mind on why I was exactly here. Brock was after me, and one of the members from the Shield asked why it had to be me. Then the remark that I was ugly made me question even harder. What could it have been for me to be... handsome for? I stayed silent before getting up again, and when I tried to open the door this time, I could actually get it open. I smiled and walked through the door, but what I saw made me frown and made my eyes widen with fear.

The room I was in was more of one like one of those body investigation rooms, and there was one body sitting out on the table. Where the hell was I? I walked over to the body and sighed in relief, seeing it was only a phony manikin. Then again, why would anyone have this? I heard sudden footsteps and I decided to hide between the wall and a shelf, what the hell was going on here? As soon as I heard the footsteps, they were gone. I wanted to sigh in relief, but if no footsteps meant anything... it meant-

I almost screamed whenever I felt myself get grabbed and thrown to the ground. It had been so fast, I couldn't even react. I turned over to look up at the person who threw me down, and had a shocked look on my face. It was...

Sheamus.

I don't know why he was here, but I was glad he was. Maybe he thought I was some intruder or something, I had no idea. I slowly got up and looked at him, but he looked at me like he wasn't happy at all.

"Fella." he huffed out.

"Fella." I replied back. I cracked a smile on him, but not one of those smiles like he truly meant it. I looked around and rubbed my arm, "I... don't know where I am..."

Sheamus sighed, "Ya don't want t'a know where ya are." he looked down and liked his lips, "Get outta here, lad... or ya mi-" I suddenly felt a tight grip onto my neck and I was immediately clawing at the hand. I looked at my attacker and had yet another surprise for the day... the one who had me against the wall was Randy Orton. I kept a sharp eye on him, we never really liked each other... at all. But his grip was one way harder than the ones I had ever felt. After a few seconds, he lightened the grip, making me gasp with relief.

"What's he doing here..." I heard him hiss out, "He doesn't belong here... Farrelly, explain it." I looked over at Sheamus and saw him going over to Randy, putting an arm over his shoulder.

"Shhh, fella. You'll wake t'em up." Randy almost froze as his eyes shifted over to the manikin behind him, and he sighed in relief. I raised an eyebrow and let my eyes glance over to the door I came from. Sheamus walked closer to me, putting his hands on the wall beside my head, pinning me there, "T'ese aren't normal manikins, Phil-"

"Call me by my real name and I'll slap the shit out of you." I hissed at him.

He didn't seem disturbed by my comment, "Punk. T'ey're Sealers. T'ey seal up demons t'at me and Randy find."

My eyes shifted at Randy, "I was abducted by the Shield and brought here... and it was for a reason... someone hired them to do it." Randy and Sheamus both raised an eyebrow.

"The fuck?" Randy states. Right then, there was a loud huff. I shifted my eyes to where it came from and so did my other two co-workers, I believe. I saw Sheamus back off and I turned my head at them, watching as they moved back as the thing that made the huffed moved forward to me. It grabbed me by the chin and turned me to face it, and I hissed.

"Lesnar..." he grinned then let go of my chin, walking over to Sheamus and Randy nodding, then going over to the manikin sitting out, "What the hell do you want.." I growled out.

"Nothin'. Ya weren' in th' warehouse part of th' place... figured ya wondered 'ere."

"You ordered the Shield to fetch me for that." I huffed out.

Brock chuckled, "No." he was stopped by Sheamus from messing with the manikin.

"N'oot t'day, fella." Brock stepped back with his hands up in defense.

"Loser." he huffed and he walked back over to me, "Idiot."

"Piss off." I remarked at him, "Why did you want me here?"

* * *

**AN: Updating this story the RAW right after Money in the Bank, and shoot man, all I could worry about was Punk. And seeing the whole segment between him and Brock just made me wanna... x-x ick, officially dead now... anyhow.. reviews are always welcomed and wanted! xP I promise the story will get way more interesting soon.**


End file.
